


Hadiden in Wonderland

by DaughterOfAthena



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe, Disney AU, I don't know but it'll be good, M/M, This is for a friend of mine because it's her oc and mine, and just for reference, but I can't tell if it's an original Disney or Tim burton disney, but yeah also their might be things like the Alice game too, dont panic, its cute i promise, lavellan is 18 and trevelyan is 19, we ship our boys together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-02 00:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10933497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfAthena/pseuds/DaughterOfAthena
Summary: What happens when Hadiden falls down a rabbit hole? What if every nightmare he's learned to block out comes to life in front of him? What if nothing has changed except for him?Hadiden Lavellan is a minor lord's son and falls down a rabbit hole and lands himself (literally) in Wonderland. The only problem is that he doesn't remember his dream land and neither does his friends. He's missed a lot, remembers nothing, and doesn't know how he's going to get back to his world.But who knows, maybe Hadiden doesn't want to leave. There's a few good things about Wonderland.





	1. Down the Rabbit Hole

**Author's Note:**

> First, disclaimer that I don't own dragon age nor is Maxwell Trevelyan my character. He belongs to a friend (sakurabunnie) on Tumblr and both of us ship our boys together. 
> 
> Second, I really need to stop making fics and not finishing them. 
> 
> Third, please enjoy as I try to mix the original Disney movie, the Tim Burton adaptation, and video game all into one.

"Are you even listening?"

"Yes!"

"What was the last sentence I read to you?"

"How am I supposed to know? It's all dull and tiresome."

"Then you were not listening!"

"I was listening! It's just- I'm late."

"Late?"

Hadiden moved away from Morrigan, brushing his hair from his face. Over Morrigan's shoulder the blond boy could see a little brown rabbit in a dress checking the time. The bunny rabbit looked up from the watch and met Hadiden's eyes, gesturing for him to follow. He quickly excused himself from their reading time and chased after the rabbit in a dress. 

While he was usually dressed for more extravagant events, Hadiden refused to today. Today he wore black boots, black and white socks (which Morrigan called stockings. However, he did not wear stockings!), black shorts, a blue shirt, and a white vest. To satisfy his mother, Hadiden did wear his black bow tie just so he would be allowed out of the house. Thankfully, the outfit was easy to run in, making the challenge of chasing the little rabbit all the easier. He had no worries of grass stains in his nice clothes because these were play clothes.

Hadiden raced through the garden maze, following the rabbit where it went. The sweet little thing was in a hurry, scurrying left and right to find wherever the two needed to be. Hadiden swore he could hear a girl's voice saying, "late! Very late!" However, there was no one other than him and the rabbit. He must have been going crazy if he heard voices that were not there! He wouldn't mention the voices to Morrigan or his parents. They already believed his was a little insane, so him hearing voices would surely have him in a mental house. And he couldn't have that when he was so close to seeing his friend again.

As the rabbit and Hadiden rounded a corner, Hadiden saw the gazebo. The rabbit raced around the structure. Hadiden followed suit and watched as the little white rabbit crawled down a rabbit hole. Hadiden stood there a moment, considering what he just watched. He didn't remember any rabbits being in the garden before and surely didn't remember there being any rabbit holes last time he was at the gazebo. The blond boy walked over to the rabbit hole and bent down. He needed a closer look, curious about the bunny in a dress with a pocket watch. What kind of rabbit had a dress and pocket watch anyways? He didn't even have a pocket watch. As he leaned down to look into the hole, the ground gave way under his hands. As the dirt fell away, Hadiden was thrown off balance and flopped down into the hole. It should have been physically impossible, but he was falling down a tunnel, staring up at the light of where he fell from. Of course he began to flail about as he tossed and tumbled down the hole, unable to grab the roots poking out from the walls. 

The fall felt like eternity. He couldn't grab at — was that a bed frame and a table set up for tea? — anything to save himself, watched as the light at the top of the hole grew smaller and smaller, and had no chance of knowing when he would hit the bottom, if there was one. All he could do was hold his arms out and hope to land and possibly not die from the impact. The idea of Hadiden's body slamming into the ground, his guts splattering everywhere, was not pleasant. 

As the opening to the rabbit hole disappeared completely, Hadiden's body slammed into a surface. The boy closed his eyes and groaned, his head pounding from the sudden impact. Slowly, as though he was stuck in molasses, Hadiden began to sit up. It took longer than he would have liked, but he got to the sitting position, his legs out stretched in front of him. However, the chandler was hanging wrong. Instead of hanging from the ceiling, it was standing straight up. Hadiden furrowed his brows and reached to move his hair and realized quickly that it was standing straight up, like he was upside down. Hadiden looked above (below?) him and could see a table on the ceiling (ground?). It was when he saw the table that gravity returned and the world flipped, sending him slamming into the floor by the table. Again, a long groan escaped the boy as he adjusted into the sitting position. 

Now that the world was right again, Hadiden could take in his world. There were drapes between eight different doors, each with a lock, and a large table. Hadiden walked to the table and looked at it. On top was a key. Surely that was the key to unlock one of the doors. The boy swept the key off the table and into his hand and made towards the first door. Carefully, Hadiden placed the key into the keyhole and attempted to turn it. Strange enough, the key didn't turn and the door did not unlock. Hadiden tried the next door and the same thing happened. He tried every door and all would not unlock. Hadiden huffed in frustration and stomped his foot. How was he supposed to leave now?

The boy moved the drape, about to tear the room apart to figure out how to get out, when he noticed a tiny door. It shouldn't have worked, but Hadiden tried the key in the tiny door and heard the click; it unlocked! He could only grab the knob with his thumb and index finger, feeling it turn and seeing the door open. The most frustrating part was he was way too big to fit into the door. There was no way he was going to get through it. 

In defeat, Hadiden moved to the table and placed the key on it. How was he supposed to get out? He sighed and stepped back from the table, taking notice of a tiny vial as he moved away. Was that there before? Hadiden picked up the vial and read a note saying "drink me." He was taught not to drink anything weird. He shouldn't. But curiosity got the better of Hadiden as he popped the cork and took a small drink. It was bitter and sour, making Hadiden cough as the pink liquid went down his throat. He didn't like it at all and felt the sting of tears as he forced it down. Quickly, Hadiden watched as the table grew taller and everything in the room grew bigger. No, everything wasn't growing, he was shrinking! 

As Hadiden grew smaller, his clothes began to bunch and pool over him. By the time the shrinking stopped, Hadiden was naked. His clothes were made for giants now! He couldn't go through the door not clothed, so Hadiden tried to tear up his clothes. The best he could do was rip his blue shirt enough to make a wrap of a dress, tearing his tie to make a skirt (how embarrassing!) and his socks to make foot wraps. It was all still really big and felt like a dress. Hadiden pouted but instead of thinking too much on it, ran to the little door. He tried to jiggle the knob, but it was locked again. Hadiden tried to reach for the key and realized he had placed it on the table. 

Hadiden tried to walk back to the table and realized, since he was now smaller, he was too short to reach the table top. This meant that Hadiden couldn't reach the key. The blond boy sat down and sighed. Some how he had to grow and reach the key. But it was impossible to magically grow, wasn't it? Hadiden slowly got up, considering if he wanted to kick the door, but decided against it when he seen a clear chest under the table. The glass chest was the size of a toy chest, but inside wasn't toys. No, there was a white cake that said "eat me." Hadiden was worried it was poisoned, but shrugged the thought away. Instead, he picked up the cake with both his hands and took a small bite. The cake actually tasted better than the pink liquid. It was sweet like chocolate and the icing was coconut. He smiled and stepped out from under the table. Suddenly, just like the shrinking, everything in the room grew smaller as he grew taller. But the growing didn't stop when he was his normal size. Hadiden grew until his clothes were tight enough to rip if he moved wrong. It wasn't comfortable. But it gave Hadiden the chance to reach down slowly and edge the key into his hand and the vial. He held the key tight as he popped the cork off the vial and poured the little liquid into his mouth. Hadiden dropped the bottle and heard it clatter, keeping tight hold on the key as he began to shrink again. 

The clothes he wore pooled again, being too big to fight properly. But now Hadiden was the right size to fit through the door. With the key in his hand, Hadiden ran to the door and stuck the it into the keyhole, turning it. The sound of the obvious click had Hadiden grinning, finally able to get out of the room as the doorknob spun around and the door swung open. 

As the blond boy stepped out into the world, he quickly realized he was not home. There was no gazebo, no Morrigan, no manor. There were flowers the size of cars, dragonflies that were actually tiny dragons, horse flies that looked like rocking horses. The grass was soft like a carpet but looked like normal grass. The sky was blue and the clouds were a soft pink, like cotton candy. Hadiden smiled as he ran hand over one of the giant flower's leaf. The leaf had to be as big as the pillow on his bed. It was a land of wonders, Hadiden concluded. 

Hadiden turned his head when he heard a clicking sound and a tut. What he was met with was animals and people. One of the animals was the little brown rabbit Hadiden had been chasing. There was also a mouse with a very large and floppy hat that covered most of his face, and two boys in matching stripped overalls. One of the boys was completely bald and taller than a normal man. The other boy was kind of smaller, his hair cute very short, and a nervous look. He elbowed the bald boy and whispered something to him. Hadiden gave a questioning look as the boys, then the rabbit as she tutted again and closed her pocket watch. 

"Always late. They are always late. I'm not sure it's him," the bunny said. 

"It looks like him," the bald boy said. 

"No it doesn't. Our Hadiden is small," the concerned boy said. 

"Maybe Solas will know. He knew the other ones were not Hadiden," the mouse said. 

The blond boy frowned and crossed his arms. 

"What do you mean? I am Hadiden," Hadiden said. There couldn't possibly any other Hadidens. 

The brown rabbit tapped her foot, as if impatient about a debate she's heard before. "I agree. Let's take him to Solas. Solas will know and maybe we can get back on schedule."

The boys took Hadiden's hands and followed behind the mouse and the rabbit. He had no idea who this Solas was, what he knew about him, or why he would be the one to tell these strange creatures who he was. He could introduce himself just fine and did not need someone else to do it for him. But Hadiden didn't have time to argue as he was escorted to a hover of trees and bushes. At first he didn't see what was there because of the smoke. When he coughed and waved away the nasty smoke, he could see an enormous caterpillar, inhaling smoke from a pipe that was connected to some vase looking device. Hadiden coughed again as the caterpillar puffed out more smoke. The smoke made Hadiden's eyes sting. He really wanted the caterpillar to stop. 

"What have we here?" He asked. Hadiden looked at the rabbit, hoping she would explain because he didn't really know. 

"Solas, I found this one. He looks like Hadiden, claims to be Hadiden-"

"Is he?" The caterpillar, Solas, asked. This time, Hadiden spoke up. 

"I am! My name is Hadiden Lavellan-"

"But are you our Hadiden?" Solas asked. Hadiden blinked, taken back. He was the only Hadiden he knew, so why wouldn't he be? But these people and creatures were looking for a certain Hadiden and maybe he wasn't him. 

"I don't know," Hadiden admitted. "I assume I am. I am the only Hadiden I know. So why am I not?" 

Solas clicked his tongue before taking another puff of smoke. He shook his head and waved a hand. "Not him. Our Hadiden knows who he is."

That made Hadiden blink, taken back. "I know who I am!" He shouted. "My name is Hadiden Lavellan. My parents are Jarron and Anudia Lavellan. I grew up in the Free Marches and moved to Kirkwall when I got older and started getting nightmares." 

"That still doesn't prove you are Hadiden. Get him out of my sight, Josephine," Solas ordered. That's when the two boys began to grab at Hadiden. In a desperate attempt, Hadiden ducked and ran. The rabbit, Josephine, wasn't able to catch him as he ran, running into the safety of the brush. Hadiden could hear jumbled orders, the mouse boy saying something about knowing where Hadiden went, the rabbit said something about her schedule, and the boys saying something about splitting up. Hadiden's heart raced with fear as he continued to run deep into the forest, trying to escape the weird creatures and boys.

This was almost as bad as his old nightmares.


	2. Tea Time

Hadiden was hungry. His stomach growled in the silent forest as he continued to travel deeper into the thicket. His feet hurt, the foot wraps he had made had long since fallen off. His eyelids were heavy, tired after running for so long to escape the creatures. Had they just politely asked him to leave, maybe Hadiden would have. But he didn't really know how to leave. He couldn't go through the door room. The key didn't fit in any of the other doors. His only hope of leaving was finding a way out from this world to his world. 

Or to wake up. 

Quickly, Hadiden realized that this had to be a dream and the only way to get out was to wake up. How silly could he have been? He closed his eyes and brought a hand up to his bicep and pinched his arm. The pinch hurt a little, giving a small sting, but it surely would wake Hadiden up. He would open his eyes, would wake up next to Morrigan, and everything would be normal again. When he opened his eyes, disappointment washed over him. The pinch had hurt, but he hadn't woken up. Why hadn't he woken up? This was a dream right? This wasn't real. 

"This isn't real. I need to wake up," Hadiden said to himself as he continued to walk. 

"And if it is real?" A voice asked. Hadiden spun around to see who was there. Behind him was no one, to his sides was just forest, and in front of him was more trees. Hadiden did another double take of his surrounds. There was no one! Who asked him that?

"Don't look so shocked," the voice said. "Just 'bout anyone could see you're awake. You're the only one who thinks they're sleepin' still." 

"Who and where are you?" Hadiden asked the voice. He stopped walked awhile ago to look for the source of the voice. The gave a giggle that turned into a laugh. Suddenly, a grinning cat was in front of Hadiden. The boy yelped and stumbled back, landing on his butt. 

The smiling cat was gold with slightly darker golden stripes. She had a smile that reached from ear to ear and eyes as big as tennis balls. This cat had to be the size of a human, Hadiden guessed. And she was floating! Madness!

"Who-" Hadiden started but never finished. The cat only laughed. 

"Shudda seen your face!" The cat laughed. "You were like _who are you blah blah_ and I just popped up and you were like _waaahhhh!_ " 

Hadiden pouted and crossed his arms. "Why are you making fun of me, you strange cat? I'm lost and trying to get home and you're being rude." 

But the cat only shrugged, the enormous grin never leaving her face. "I've been watching you this whole time, ya know. I was thinkin' 'bout asking you where you were goin' but I don't think you even know. You probably don't even know who you are. Right?" 

The boy slowly got up from the ground and dusted off his butt. He crossed his arms and frowned. "Of course I know who I am," Hadiden said. "I'm Hadiden."

The cat gave a blank look and asked, " _the_ Hadiden?"

"I suppose so. I know who I am but everyone believes I'm not me." Hadiden sighed. He was still angry for being scared, but the anger slowly started to go away. "I am Hadiden, but I don't think I'm your Hadiden. It's very complicated."

"I know who would know if you are you," the cat said. "Hatter remembers everything and everyone."

"Hatter?" Hadiden asked. Who was Hatter?

But the cat didn't answer and twirled around, leading Hadiden through the forest. The boy stumbled at first, trying to catch up, but the cat disappeared and reappeared further away. Hadiden had to run after her just to be sure that he didn't get lost by himself. The cat tried to tell jokes as she led him through the woods. Hadiden laughed to some of them, but the others didn't make sense. 

"What's your name?" Hadiden asked. "I suppose I never got it since you frightened me half to death."

"My name?" The cat repeated. "It's Sera. Yes, Sera. Has a ring to it, doesn't it? Much better than _grinning cat_ or _Cheshire Cat_." 

Hadiden frowned. "Has someone called you that before?"

"Hadiden did. He was one for nicknames," Sera said. She didn't frown but wasn't smiling. Hadiden felt bad. What if he wasn't the Hadiden that everyone thought he was? Or the Hadiden they were looking for? 

The rest of the walk was quiet as the two finally got to a clearing. In the clearing was a worn house, leaning to the right. It looked ancient, like it could fall down at any moment of a strong enough breeze blew. The grass was all over grown around the house, making it look like a haunted house. There was also a long table, able to seat at least thirty people. There were mismatching cups and plates, several tea pots littering the table. There were sandwiches and cookies and little cakes, some of them fully intact and on display while others had been thrown or eaten. The table cloth on top of the table had been stitched together from multiple blankets, some of them being pink and purple and one being blue. Luckily, the grass around the table had been cut and wasn't swallowing it whole. But the table was also made up of different tables, much like the table cloth. Some of tables were taller, some smaller. The chairs were the same way. Some were from different table sets, some where brown and some white. Some where for children and most for adults. 

But there were people there, sitting and having a party. The three were giggling, the one with a giant hat was smiling and clapping as a mouse in a dress was dancing. The yellow rabbit with a hat was laughing before taking a drink of his tea. The three didn't seem to notice the cat and boy as they approached the table. But the cat disappeared and appeared beside the man with the large hat. 

"Didn't I say save the lil cakes for me to take stuff into the seats in the Red Heart palace? Why are yo u always ruining my fun?" Sera asked. The man laughed. 

"It wasn't my fault! First Dagna said she wanted to dance so Varric turned the record player on. Then Varric asked if she could dodge the tea and threw it and so I threw the cake so I wouldn't hurt her. Then it was kind of funny and we all started throwing the cake. Pray tell, there's still plenty of cake to take to the Heart Kings. There's also enough to take to our favorite White Queen. I know her guests would enjoy it!" 

Hadiden watched the cat and man talk for a minute before the hatted man realized Hadiden was there. His smile grew as he stood up, moving to stand on his chair then walk across the table. Hadiden's eyes went wide from the action, remembering all the times he was yelled at for horrible table manners. His father wouldn't approve of this man's actions. But the hatted man walked to the end and stepped onto the last chair and landing in front of Hadiden. The Hatter a was twice Hadiden's size, but Hadiden wasn't his right size yet from drinking the vial from before. But the Hatter was smiling happily, eyes sparkling as though he was seeing an old friend. 

"I can't believe it! Hadiden! You've come back! And just in time for tea. If I remember correctly you've been gone...." the Hatter stopped and counted on his fingers. "Eleven years! The tea is still warm, no worries."

Hadiden had no time to react before the Hatter was taking his hand and making him walk across the table to a seat right beside his. Hadiden had to sit on six books to be able to reach the table. He looked to the side to see Sera floating above the rabbit in a hat. The rabbit paid no mind to her. But Hadiden felt out of place yet right at home. It must have been because he's been to tea parties before, but the Hatter believed he was the Hadiden everyone was looking for. The blond boy looked at the man.

"Pardon my manners, but I don't know who you are and don't believe I'm your Hadiden," the boy said. The man kept pouring tea and laughed. 

"What a joker! You must remember us, Hadiden," Hatter said. When he looked up, Hadiden shook his head. That made the man frown. 

"Truly? You must remember all those times you showed up for tea. And the stories we told?" Hadiden shook his head. "What about going to the village? The time Varric held a party and I taught you to dance? You were barely five years old if I remember."

Hadiden frowned and shook his head. "I don't remember any of that. I'm sorry."

The Hatter's smile fell. The feathers on his hat fell along with his smile as he said, "oh. My apologies then, not Hadiden. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Maxwell, and the rabbit there is Varric. And the mouse is Dagna."

Hadiden tried to smile. "My name is Hadiden, but I am not your Hadiden. But it's a pleasure, Maxwell."

Maxwell smiled. "A pleasure! Will you be staying for tea? You must! Hadiden always stayed for tea."

While Hadiden kind of wanted to leave, he agreed to stay for tea. Maybe Maxwell knew about a way out of this land, but he wouldn't know unless he asked. But something about the Hatter reminded Hadiden of one of his friends. He talked with passion and enthusiasm. He was full of energy and was smiling as he told Hadiden of the happenings in Wonderland. He told him about the Heart Kings and the White Queen. He told about Solas and how what he said was usually rubbish. The flower patch with talking roses had one rose that really disliked him. Varric added a few details here and there, but mostly Maxwell was talking. Hadiden was memorized. 

"What is your life like, Hadiden?" Maxwell asked. Hadiden took a sip of tea and frowned. 

"It's not very good. I live with my mother and father, both ignoring me because of their work. My nanny, Morrigan, she's only a few years older than me and she was hired to teach me literature since my last nanny forgot to. But I hardly get to make decisions for myself," Hadiden said. Maxwell's bright smile faded. 

"Oh," he said. "Are you sure you aren't our Hadiden? It sounds like you are."

Hadiden shook his head. "I'm sure."

"Hey, Hatter, why don't you take him on a walk? Maybe that'll spark a memory or two," Varric suggested. "You used to take Hadiden out that way."

"A good idea! Come now, Hadiden," Maxwell said as he offered a hand. The blond boy took the hand and rose. But the two didn't walk. Maxwell was giving a look that read disgusted. 

"What?" Hadiden asked. 

"Your clothes," Maxwell said. "They look like rags."

"They are."

Maxwell clicked his tongue before pulling a pair of scissors out of his coat. Hadiden began to step back before Maxwell ordered for him to stand still. The loud, quick snipping of scissors made Hadiden close his eyes. The rags he was wearing began to lighten. It was as if they lost a pound or two. When the scissor sound stopped. Slowly, Hadiden opened his eyes and instantly felt his cheeks heat up. He was standing there, in front of strangers, wearing a finely made dress from the rags he had had on. The blue rag that he had put on was an actual dress, fitted at the hips and up and fell to his knees. Thankfully, Maxwell managed to add sleeves to keep it up. But the black cloth was now a sash around his waist and tied into a bow behind him. Unfortunately, he still had no shoes. 

"Why am I wearing a dress?" Hadiden demanded. 

"It's freeing! Plus, I'm not able to make trousers and a shirt out of what you gave me to work with. I do have socks and I think Varric has shoes you can borrow!" Maxwell was smiling and digging through his coat's pocket. He soon pulled out black and white striped stockings (ugh!) and handed them to Hadiden. Reluctantly, Hadiden put them and then the black boots Varric brought over. Of all things he had to be in a dress. 

"Come now, don't look so sad." Maxwell offered his hand again. Hadiden took it and the two ventured into the forest while those behind them laughed, breaking more glass cups.


End file.
